


Art for sale, half price

by kamu4life



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Eventual e/R, Hopeless pining, M/M, Modern AU, grantaire is super cynical and sarcastic, set in New York City, smoking mention, some angst too because its not e/r without the angst, struggling artist grantaire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamu4life/pseuds/kamu4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amis of the ABC have gone through college and now Grantaire struggles to get by in New York City with a degree in art. They now work to help those in need, but he refuses the help they try to give him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for sale, half price

The sound of shrill scream jerks Grantaire from his sleep and the sunlight streaming into the room makes him groan and grope around for his coffee.

“You fucking idiot, I told you to fix that ages ago. Have you been eating? How do you even have electricity?” A very tall, very blonde twig of a person is standing by his window rubbing his head.

“Its /art/ Apollo. And not even noon yet. Why are you here?” Taking a sip from the chipped mug- thats not coffee- he grimaces and pushes himself off the floor to walk over to Enjolras. “I had pizza yesterday. Who are you, my mom?” And now the blonde is staring at him with his hands on his hips and a Mom Look on his face.

“That was last week, you’ve been eating week old pizza, and it was /one slice/. I cleaned up for you, by the way. This place is a fucking mess and- hey!” Grantaire has already pulled the cigarettes and lighter from the taller man’s pocket and lit one, leaning back against the window frame as he takes a drag. “Thats my last lighter, you ass.”

“Oh, come /on/. Just stop worrying for /one/ second.” Holding out the lighter to a scowling Enjolras, R stuffs the pack into his own pocket. “Thanks, though. For cleaning. And ruining my project.”

“It was a bit hard to see with no lights- what happened to the lamp you stole last month?” That scowl is back, the scowl which always makes his heart pound.

“The power went out and I forgot where I put it.” With a noncommittal shrug, R nudges the wire going across the floor and through the wall. “I guess my neighbors got behind on the rent too.”

And now Enjolras is crossing his arms, and R’s heart skips a beat. “There’s a meeting in an hour. Marius is bringing food. You can shower at my place and borrow a clean shirt. Unless you’re busy..”

“You’re willing to take me home? The gods must be looking down on me kindly today.” As always, this teasing makes the blonde grumble and start towards the door. With a sign, R puts out the cigarette against the wall and follows him. “You truly are a saint, did you know that?”


End file.
